


Share

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Share

Clint keeps his promise,  
Of taking care of Wanda.  
She is scared and lonely after her brothers death.  
So Clint takes responsibility of her.  
Wanda respects him.  
He gave her a second chance.  
She respectfully doesn't invade his mind.  
They become close.  
As close as siblings.  
Clint knows he can never replace Pietro,  
But he can make sure Wanda isn't lonely.  
Then he shares some of his past.  
How even he had a brother,  
Whom he was close to.  
How he had to take his life,  
So he could save innocent people.  
They both share an understanding and a close bond.


End file.
